1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to network communications, and more particularly to an efficient and adaptable system for processing packets.
2. Background of the Invention
When data packets are sent through a network, the packets often must be processed or modified between their source and destination. For example, when a packet flows from a LAN (local area network) port to an MPLS (multiprotocol layer switching) port, the packet may have to be converted into an Ethernet over MPLS format, and the traffic fields in the internal header may have to be modified. Other modifications or processing may also be necessary.
State information within a packet processor stores information that is relevant to more than just a single processed packet and thus has a stored lifetime for longer than the processing of a single packet. As packets are processed, the state information. frequently is changed to reflect what occurs during processing. What is needed is a system and method for modifying state information quickly and inexpensively.